1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to insensitive, high performance explosives.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The use of organic nitro compounds as explosives is well known. These compounds are self-oxidizing, i.e., the nitro groups provide the oxygen used in oxidation.
The highest detonation pressures achievable with the currently used organic nitro compounds are about 390 kbar. Further, the best performers (those from which detonation pressures approaching 390 Kbar are achievable) are highly sensitive. Thus, the use of the highest performing organic nitro compounds as explosives is risky and impractical. On the other hand, the lower performing explosives which possess acceptable stability are, without exception, underoxidized and generally exhibit low densities. The densities of the stable explosives are generally less than two grams per cm.sup.3. These two factors, i.e., the underoxidized nature of the stable organic nitro compounds and their low densities, severely limit their performance.